The Empress
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: The story continues as Shockwave struggles to tame the new Predacon, Empress. Scourge must learn to forgive herself and others. And Predaking finds out that not all people are the same. All the while Starscream is lurking around up to no good. Or is he? Fifth book in the "Left for Dead" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm Baaack! And with a lot more drama and horrific scenarios! hehehehe :) evil smirk ;)**

** This will be a full multiple-chapter story, and I am going to have fun with it. Enjoy the latest installation of the "Left for Dead" series! :)**

* * *

"Leave me _alone_!"

Shockwave took in account the pointless attempt of her shoving him away and he ignored it. Grasping both her wrists he forced her to return to him, and trapped her in his arms. She struggled against him but he refused to let go. He wouldn't ever let her go, not when she got this terribly emotional. He didn't know what had started it, but her emotional stability seemed to have taken a turn for the absolute worst. She had been perfectly fine up to three weeks ago, but after an encounter with some unknown mech, she had spiraled down into a pit of self loathing.

And he couldn't get her out of it.

"Let me go you jerk…" she sobbed, but she finally gave up her fight and snuggled into his chest to cry her spark out. He remained calm and quiet as she wept, gently holding her and stroking her back. She shivered under his touch, but the way that she moved even closer told him that she didn't mind. He was practically holding her up so she wouldn't fall! And in her state he feared that if he let go she would sink farther into her hateful void. "I don't deserve to live…" She sniffled.

"Now see here." He spoke firmly, angered by her careless words, but he remained comforting. "Don't _ever_ say those words again. Do not even _think_ them! They are not true." His spark beat harshly in his chest, aching. Hurting because she was hurting. He didn't understand it, but he accepted it. "You have done nothing to bring such accusations on yourself…. _don't deserve to live_…" he muttered, pulling her closer. "That is by far the most illogical thing I have ever heard you say." _And that is saying a lot._ He listened to her sobs quiet, and stroked her back softly until all her tears ceased. And he waited until he was sure that she had calmed before he spoke again. "If it weren't for you Scourge, I would not be alive today. And neither would Predaking. And we care about you. You are very important to us. Hearing you say that you disregard your own life just makes me.. angry."

She stilled. "That seems to be the one emotion that you're good at…" she breathed shakily.

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. But I would not be able to feel it if it weren't for you."

"But if I hadn't pushed emotions on you, you wouldn't have wanted to feel it." she pointed out, finally pulling free of his embrace to wipe the energon away from her cheeks. "You only changed because of me… because I tried to change you- What kind of careless person am I? I shouldn't have had to change you to-I mean-I just-" she screamed, burying her face in her servos in frustration. "I am such a horrible person!"

"Scourge!" he grasped her by the arm before she could run away, pulling her flush with his chest as he pressed his scarred lips over hers. She struggled for only a moment before giving in to his actions, moaning softly as he dug his fingertips into her backstruts. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a hallway being stared at by passing vehicons, he just needed to keep her close so she wouldn't do anything foolish.

He gasped at a strange sensation as her fingers stroked his audio receptors. He hadn't noticed her responses growing more passionate the longer he kissed her, and he briefly considered pulling away. But he didn't. He forbid himself to. If he was able to shut her mouth and keep her from saying bad things about herself he would do it. And he would keep doing it until she calmed down.

He stiffened at the feeling of her glossa sweeping over his lip, electricity pulsing through his body at the erotic sensation. She had never done _that_ before… _That_ changed things.

Taking it as his cue to break off the contact, he pulled back, keeping her anchored where she was with his servos on her hips. He stayed close however, resting his forehelm on hers as he murmured quietly to her. "Scourge, do not leave me when you are angry." He could sense that she was feeling guilty, but he wanted to put those feelings to rest. "I could not bear it if you were harmed again because you wouldn't let me help. Listen to me now… do not leave my side. Tell me what is truly bothering you so that I may help." She went to object, but he cut her off. "And if you feel like you cannot divulge it to me, don't. Just stay with me and let me take care of you… Like I always should have."

For once, he actually felt like he had said the right thing. She wasn't crying anymore, she just looked tired. And as she slumped against him he felt his spark brighten with good feelings. She trusted him. She didn't say it, but this once he knew it without her having to say it.

"I love you Shockwave." She whispered. He didn't reply, but picked her up in his arms to take her to his berthroom. She needed to rest. He supposed briefly that he could take her to her own quarters, but he deduced that his were closer to their current location and he could keep an optic on her while she slept. He didn't like leaving her alone. Bad things always happened when she was alone. "I'm sorry I'm such a glitch all the time…"

"You are not a glitch. You are emotionally distressed. Do not take your anger out on yourself." He said firmly, but she didn't seem to get it.

She was quiet before posing a question, so softly he almost didn't hear. "How can I not be angry with myself when I can't stop being angry with everyone else?"

Unfortunately, he had no answer for her.

* * *

Scourge stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think about all that had happened recently. But try though she might, she thought about it anyways. It hadn't been long ago when she was happy. Things between her and Shockwave had never been better! He was starting to open up to her more, and his emotional responses were better than ever… but that had all changed when Knock Out came into the picture.

He _still_ didn't approve of Shockwave being her potential mate. After all they had been through together, even with the obvious proof that he cared about her, her brother still refused to accept them. He tried once again three weeks ago to convince her that she was making a mistake by putting her trust and her spark in Shockwave's servos, that in the end he didn't really care about her. That it was impossible for him to feel emotions towards her. And finally she snapped.

_"Scourge, listen to me! It's not going to end any other way!" Knock Out persisted, practically chasing her around the medical ward as she ran to put distance between them. Her servos clenched over her audios, trying to block him out. "Why won't you see the truth! He isn't good for you. He never will be good enough-"_

_"_Shut Up_!" she screamed, tears of anger welded up in her optics. "Just- _Shut Up_ Knock Out! I don't want to hear it anymore!" she balled her fists at her side, feeling her frame shiver with built up resentment. "You have no idea what he is capable of doing or not doing, you have no clue! Just because you're too stubborn an aft to see it doesn't mean that he is incapable of feeling. He cares about me more than anyone ever has!"_

_"Scourge…" he should his helm, optics flaring brighter. "You are so blind! How can you not see this? He. Doesn't. Love you!" he snarled, voice rising to well above a shout._

_"Well if he doesn't love me then I sure as Pit don't love _you_ Knock Out!" she spat before she could stop herself, and the words kept coming. "He cares about me more than I've ever been able to care about anyone else. And if you make me choose between the two of you I can tell you now that it won't be you. Shockwave has always been there for me, and when he hasn't he has always made up for it. Where were _you_ when I was abandoned on Cybertron? Where were _you_ when Starscream was encouraging me to off-line myself? Where were _you_ when he raped me? Where were _you_ when he cast me out for the Autobots to find? Where were _you_-" she cut herself off there, feeling the tears finally spill down her cheeks. Knock Out was shocked into silence, his expression hurt. But she didn't care. "Shockwave has always been there for me. And he always will be. I don't need you. And if all you are going to do is try to destroy what little happiness I have left, I don't want to see you ever again. Leave me alone! And don't you dare ever speak to me again!"_

Taking a shaky vent, Scourge wiped the fresh tears away from her face. That was three weeks ago, and her brother had not said a word to her since. She had seen him a few times, but he was quick to disappear.

She didn't regret her words at the time, but now she wished that she could take them all back. Knock Out didn't deserve for her to lash out at him like she had, but she had just been so _angry_ at him. She just couldn't understand why he was so against her and Shockwave being together. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Why would Knock Out want to take that away?

The berth beside her shifted under new weight, and she felt a warm arm wrap around her. "Scourge…" Shockwave's steady voice spoke soothingly from behind her, sending calmness to her spark. He didn't say anything more but held her close to his chasis, the deep thrum of his spark making her drowsy. She didn't fight off the coming sleep, feeling safe in his company. She didn't have to worry about anything when he was near. He would take care of her. Always.

But still, it did not justify all that she had said to her brother. And she knew that the moment she woke up that her words would haunt her, but she welcomed the break from her anger. A break from her raging emotions.

"I love you Shockwave…" she murmured quietly as she drifted off into recharge, just barely aware of him wrapping her up tightly in his arms before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**We'll get into the whole "Predacon" section of this story in a little bit, I promise :)**

**Leave a Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! sorry it took a while. I've been pretty busy with work and school, and MY DAD'S COMING HOME FROM OVER SEAS DEPLOYMENT SOMETIME IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS! :D Sorry, if you're an army brat you will understand. He's been gone so many times but it still doesn't make the coming home time any easier. You just get anxious, and my mom makes us clean the house from top to bottom ;p Anyways! I finally found time to write yesterday, unfortunately the chapter is short so I do apologize. But I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Oh, and to guest reviewer "Lola", I for one like writing my Star Wars fic ;P But don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. It is ever present in the back of my mind :)**

* * *

Bright golden eyes of a predator narrowed at the sight of its prey. Shoulders hunched, stance changing to just the right position to pounce at a moment's notice, he waited… The thrill of the hunt coursed like adrenaline through his veins, and his body twitched spasmodically in anticipation. His tail moved back and forth in an agitated manner as the mech drew closer. But he waited. He could not strike and miss his opportunity. He _had_ to wait!

The unsuspecting mech walked close to his position, hidden behind the bolder, and he quickly ducked out of sight. It was almost time. Just a few more seconds… _Now!_

Predaking lunged out of his hiding spot with the roar of a beast, claws rasping against the bolder as he propelled himself at his prey. The ground shook as he landed, and he flared up his wings to intimidate the mech before him. His growl was like thunder. His stance poised to strike-

"Predaking, how frequently must I tell you to cease your attempts at frightening me?" Shockwave said calmly, walking right past him as if nothing had happened.

::_Aww!_:: Predaking slumped back into a normal crouch, trotting alongside him. ::_I thought for sure I had you that time…_:: he heaved a sigh, padding up ahead of him and circling around him for a moment to inspect him better. He only had a datapad with him. And that meant he was only down on earth to take more readings. ::_We still are not waking Empress? I thought that she was ready now._::

Shockwave nodded. "She is. I am merely taking a few precautions to be sure of her stability before bringing her online." He gave a subtle glance over his shoulder at his creation, giving him a small (barely noticeable) smile. He had taken to removing his mask when it was only him or Scourge around. It was actually nice to see that he indeed had a face. Predaking snorted at the thought, and Shockwave made a sound of amusement. "The wait will soon be at an end Predaking, very soon. Do not worry."

::_I'm not worried. I know you'll take care of her._:: He gave his father a sly look, nudging him (and almost pushing him into the ground!) with his snout. ::_Scourge would kick your butt if you didn't._:: He bounced up and down at his own joke, circling his father again in his excitement. But he was confused when Shockwave suddenly looked solemn. ::_What's wrong?_:: he stopped frolicking, his gaze fixed on his creator's one optic.

Shockwave, whether consciously or not, fiddled with his datapad before answering. "There is something upsetting Scourge…" he said slowly, as if he wasn't sure he should be saying it aloud. "And she refuses to confide in me. I have kept an optic on her for some time now, and she continues to worsen. I do not know what I should do…"

Predaking let his tail droop, suddenly feeling bad. He hadn't seen his mother in nearly a month! He had been so focused in guarding Empress that he had not returned to the Nemesis even once! _I didn't even know there was something wrong…_ Glancing from Shockwave to the cave entrance, he stopped in his tracks. His  
father stopped too, waiting for him to comment.

::_Should I go see her? Maybe that will help…_:: his suggestion sounded feeble even to him, but he could try. If he had to choose between the safety of his mother and the safety of Empress, the choice was hard, but he would always choose Scourge. She had always been there for him, he supposed it was time to be there for her.

"That might help actually." His father encouraged, looking down at his notes. "If she is with you she may not do anything rash. I was hesitant to leave her just now, but if you were there with her I know she would be safe from others.. and herself." He finished the last part quietly, entering the cave to check on Empress.

Predaking didn't need to be told twice. The moment Shockwave disappeared, he took flight and started his way back to where the Nemesis would be.

* * *

Blackness.

The black void that surrounded her was her friend in such a state. And the silence only added to her calm. It was cold around her, but somewhere far off she could feel warmth. She shifted where she slept, wishing to go closer to it, but found herself restrained. She was always restrained, kept back, left in the darkness to be forgotten. Why was she alone? Was there no purpose to her life? Did she even have a life? What was she really? What would she ever become?

So far her existence had been for nothing. She was trapped in the ever present darkness that was her prison. She couldn't see.. could barely feel..

_What am I?_

The sudden burst of warmth was the only indication that there was life outside of the darkness. Something pressed up against her prison, it was warm, but she pulled away from it. Why did she matter to anyone? She was left alone in the dark for so long… why only _now_ did she feel the occasional presence of another being?

Why was she only _now_ important?

The presence moved on, leaving her again cold and alone, but she could tell that it was still with her. She could _hear_ it… nearly even.. _taste_ it…

Something changed. Something was happening to her. She felt the need to _move_. To break free of her prison. To tear anything apart that would keep her from.. awakening.

A sharp sound was caused when she kicked out at her black prison, and she snarled, kicking harder. Sound invaded her audios at all angles as the coldness was pulled away, and she fell. On something hard, she struggled to move, to get away, to be free! There was more sound, loud, but calculated. A voice, she realized, that she had heard before. One of the presences. One of the voices that came and went, but did not care.

"Empress, be still. You will only cause yourself harm if you move-"

She swatted out angrily with a roar, opening her optics for the first time.

And she could see.

* * *

**Leave a Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the lack of updating. As I said before, My dad was coming home so...yeah. I spent a week cleaning the house every spare moment I had and then last week I spent as much time with my dad as I could... I think my excuse is well justified! But break time is _over!_ It is time to get back into updating my stories :) I hope you like this chapter, and I have already started the next one for you so hopefully I will have it out soon :)**

* * *

_::Emergency code red one! The Predacon has emerged from stas-shshshsshhh...reinforcements!-..Out of-..has turned violent!:: _

The recording replayed twice before Predaking reacted. His spark hammered with adrenaline as he turned around mid-flight to dive back in the direction of their secret laboratory. His father was in trouble! Empress was awake and possibly attacking him, and he was the only one close enough to do anything. ::_Hold on, I'm on my way!_:: He replied quickly, but his words were not responded to. The previously busy comm. line was left warily silent. ::_Shockwave!_::

An enraged combat snarl erupted within his chest as he rode a down current of wind towards the rocky ground. The Empress was dangerous, possibly confused, but he couldn't let her hurt his creator. He had to get there before-

He screeched and growled as he landed roughly on the ground. _No! I won't be too late! I'm going to stop her! _He bounded across the ground, taking long leaps to give speed to his pace. His wings helped to let him glide through the air for short moments, but he was forced to slow his pace when he reached the cave. Already near the entrance, he could hear the commotion going on deep inside. The rage filled sounds of destruction and pain. Empress was howling, the sound echoing off the walls in painfully high sounds.

Predaking ventured forth without delay, knowing that his time was limited. If he wasn't quick, either of them could be hurt. And given Empress's incredible size and obvious strength the last he had saw her in her stasis chamber, the odds didn't seem to be in the other's favor. ::_Stop!_:: he tried to call out to his fellow Predacon, but over her own cries of battle she didn't seem to hear him. He poured his fear into his strides, forcing himself to go faster than he had ever dared to in the unstable cave.

Coming into the largest cavern that had been set up for the laboratory, Predaking screeched to a stop, taking in the sight before him with a certain horror filling up his every feeling. The place had been completely torn apart. Smashed. Burnt. Lights dangled from the ceiling on ripped cables, swinging back and forth as the commotion continued. Empress was jumping around the space, snarling at the limp form dangling from her jaws. Shockwave didn't move. The only indication that his spark was still beating was the steady bleeding out from the gaping puncture wounds in his chassis. ::_No!_::

Predaking shook his helm, lurching forward to intercept Empress when she tossed his-_their_- creator aside and went to pounce for him again. He cut in front of her, spinning around to face her as he crouch over Shockwave's still form. He growled in warning, but she did not seem to even care. Her rage had blinded her to anything other than her path of destruction. It shouldn't have taken him by surprise when she swatted at him, batting him across the helm and knocking him aside. It dazed him just long enough for her to get her claws around Shockwave once again. She had him trapped under her heavy paw, and she pressed down to crush him.

::_Stop it! Empress, stop!_:: He charged her, fully intending on knocking her off of her feet, but he crashed against her larger frame almost harmlessly. She shrugged him off without a care and bent her helm down to bite her prey. Predaking huffed, sliding underneath her foreleg and twisting up in front of her with a growl. ::I said stop!:: He latched his teeth into her exposed neck, biting just hard enough to make her bleed but not enough to cause any serious damage. She cried out in shock, stepping backwards and away from her victim, but he followed her, pushing her back farther. She struggled, trying to rake her claws over his armored chest, but he avoided her clumsy strikes with ease. She flapped her wings, buffeting him with wind but found that it tore his teeth through her soft armored flesh and stopped. Finally, she whimpered and stopped fighting against him completely, going still.

He hesitantly let her free, backing away from her slowly. ::_Are you hurt badly?_:: he questioned, and she cocked her helm at him, growling.

::_No._:: she snapped, a flame still begging to be released from her chest. The orange glow shifted underneath her uncured armor, making the soft plates seem transparent. Her soft brown protoform leaked blue energon, but it wasn't too bad. Other than his attack to her neck she seemed completely unharmed. Unlike her prey.

Helm turning briefly, he whimpered quietly in worry for his father, but he quickly returned his attention to the danger at hand. An angered female was nothing to be trifled with. ::_Empress…_:: he started slowly, backing away from her to give her some space. She had been trapped between him and a wall, and she looked aggravated enough as it was. He didn't want her to lash out at him again because she felt threatened. ::_I know this must all seem frightening and you feel like you are threatened. But we don't want to hurt you._::

::_Why did you bite me?_:: she snapped, pacing around him towards Shockwave. Predaking growled in warning, and stepped in her way.

::_You were harming our creator!_::

She growled in return, baring her sharp teeth. ::_He Left Me In The Dark!_::

::_He had no choice!_:: he argued, flaring his wings up as a form of intimidation. Although she was much bigger than him, it must have crossed her mind that he was older and more experienced. That in itself would give him an edge against her…for now. ::_He was ordered to delete your existence from memory so that our enemy would never come to know about you. They destroyed all the others. You were the only one left…_::

She deflated a little, lowering her aggressive stance. ::_Enemy?_::

::_We are fighting a war. We Decepticons are struggling against the Autobots for control of Earth's energon deposits._::

::_And why do you side with the Decepticons?_::

Predaking almost snorted in amusement. ::_They created me._:: Wasn't it obvious that they should be loyal to their creators? Maybe she was just confused. She did just wake up from stasis…

::_I see_.:: she went quiet, retreating away from him. Taking this as his chance, he returned to Shockwave's side, inspecting his wounds. His spark sunk at his father's condition. He was in need of repairs. His condition was critical, but he had no way to take him back to the Nemesis without him being conscious.

::Predaking to the Nemesis! Shockwave is-::

::We know.:: Megatron responded in person, cutting him off. ::We are on our way Predaking. Estimated arrival in a breem. We cannot bridge very deeply into the caverns, we are coming as quickly as we can.:: he said, cutting the comm. short.

_They might not know about Empress._ Predaking growled, traipsing after her to get her attention. She had settled in a corner to clean the wounds on her neck and she only glanced up as he approached. The glow of flame had still not settled down, but she looked tired. _She's scared._ He realized. She was truly afraid for her life. Confused about what was going on. ::_Hey, why don't you just power down for a while. I'll make sure that no one comes near you._::

::_And why should I trust you?_:: she glared, baring her teeth again.

He thought about it for a while. He really hadn't made himself look so trustworthy. ::_Uh, I _didn't_ rip your throat out?_::

::_Nearly did_.:: she grumbled, and fell silent.

Predaking snorted. ::_Fine. Don't trust me. Just don't freak out when the others come alright?_::

::_Fine._::

* * *

When they came to take Shockwave away Predaking followed quickly behind them, only barely aware of Empress following behind him cautiously. He kept his gazed fixated on his creator, purring in a hope to comfort him if he could. He didn't show any signs of consciousness on the stretcher other than a few sounds of static filled pain. Upon closer inspection he could see that his optic had been busted, his arm just about torn off, and his spark chamber nearly crushed completely. It was a miracle that he was functioning at all.

::_He was weak._:: Empress spoke up from behind him, her tone indicating disapproval in his worry. ::_Just let him die._::

Predaking growled, his purr stopping to glare at her in warning. But she merely looked smug. ::He is stronger than you could ever imagine.:: he snapped at her, remembering all of the stories Scourge told him about. The time that Shockwave had been blown up in an explosion came to mind when Empress called him weak. He had survived that. He would survive this too. _He survived _two_ explosions_. He thought distractedly, filled with wonder at his creator's resilience. Knock Out was something of a miracle worker, he had no doubts that Shockwave would survive. But Scourge was not so easily convinced. _She will be frantic._ That, coupled with whatever else she was dealing with, would not spell anything good.

Nothing else was said between them after that, and it wasn't until they reached the entrance of the cave that the silence was broken by Megatron. "Predaking, I will need you to stay here with Empress. We cannot bring her aboard and risk more causalities." He gave the female Predacon a wary look that she totally ignored. "Do not worry about Shockwave. We will take care of him." he assured as the groundbridge opened up behind him. The vehicons carrying Shockwave went through quickly.

::_What about Scourge?_:: Predaking spoke up before the silver mech could disappear as well.

Megatron turned to look over his shoulder. "She will be dealt with accordingly." He said gruffly, but with a look of almost worry, and he left to join the others on the Nemesis.

* * *

**Leave a Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize a thousand times for this story's updates coming so few and far between! I honestly don't know what's been wrong with me lately. And I also apologize for the story unfolding so slowly, I feel like I'm disappointing you all.. :/**

**One big setback to this story is that I didn't have all the chapters plotted out yet. All the stories up to this point had been outlined before I started writing them, so that's why updates came so quickly. I've been taking some time to plot out the chapters in this story in what spare time I have, so hopefully.. yeah...**

**Anyways, Happy Early Christmas (or whatever winter holiday you celebrate :) I hope to have another chapter out soon after this. :)**

* * *

"No."

"No?" Megatron glared at the medic.

"No. I won't do it."

Knock Out glared in defiance back at his commanding officer, sending a non-too-hostile glance at the patient in question. His obvious hate for the mech practically radiated from him in waves. "Find someone else to do it. I'm not having any part in repairing him this time." He sneered, turning his back on the three other occupants of the room.

Scourge watched from the sidelines, horror creeping its way into her spark. Shockwave was already strapped down tightly to a medical berth and Knock Out was pushing his limits, if he pushed them any further she feared Megatron would have _him_ strapped down to one too. But then there would be no one skilled enough to piece either of them back together!

Shockwave made a subtle movement of his servo, a sound rasping its way out of his throat, but she refrained from going to his side. Megatron had ordered her to stay away from him. It had shocked her to tears at first, but he had given her a good explanation for it: If Shockwave were to see her he might try to move and further hurt himself. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain. Assessing his injuries as far as she could from a distance, she could see that he had many puncture wounds in his chest, several of them close to his spark chamber. Various torn wires were exposed across his chassis, but the worst were at his left shoulder. The only thing keeping his arm attached to his body was the strong skeletal structure underneath the mesh of circuitry.

_He'll be okay… he'll be.. okay… _

Wiping the tears away from her optics, she tried to focus again on the conversation between Warlord and Medic.

"You are refusing an _order_ Knock Out? Need I remind you of the disciplinary actions that would bring down upon yourself?" Megatron growled, stepping up to the medic. He overshadowed her brother easily, making him shy away under his hard stare.

"I-ah…" Knock Out retreated to the other side of the berth, circling around Shockwave to put the broken mech between him and the fully functional one. "It would be a waste of our already depleting energon sup-" his words seemed to die in his mouth when Megatron growled. Scourge felt a little hope in the fact that the large mech seemed to be on her side.. well, kind of. For all she knew he just wanted his science officer back in optimal condition.

"Shockwave is the only one on this ship who can train the new Predacon. He is my first lieutenant and a personal friend, _Knock Out_." He growled, his fingers twitching at his side, promising that if his wishes were denied retribution would be swift. "I have no care for how much energon it takes. _Repair Him_."

Scourge watched as her brother twitched, his optics flickering in fear and helplessness. She tried to make him meet her gaze, sending him the most pleading look she could, but his optics were glued to Megatron's. "Knock Out…" after so long staying quiet in the corner, she felt she had to speak up. The two mechs broke their stare down, and Knock Out's gaze finally flinched in her direction. "_Please_…" She winced when Shockwave stiffened, obviously hearing her voice. Megatron sent her a stern glare, and she shut up.

Megatron started to the door, not even looking back as he uttered his threats. "If Shockwave doesn't survive Knock Out, neither will you." And then he was gone, leaving the three of them alone.

The second Megatron was out of sight, it was as if Knock Out zoned out and was on auto pilot. He went to work quickly, not even wasting time to curse. Scourge slipped quietly closer to them, her servos clasped in front of herself. She felt so useless. She hadn't ever helped with wounds this severe, and she doubted that he would let her help even if she had. She was just a helpless bystander.

As Knock Out went about welding some of the main energon veins closed and rerouting them, Shockwave continued to twitch. His small sounds of pain continued, with greater intensity than before. But slowly, as he got louder, Scourge realized that he was trying to speak.

"Scaaah-… Scoor.. nmgh.."

She started towards him, her spark nearly beating out of her chest. She had to help-somehow!

"No! Stay back." Knock Out snapped, barring her path with an arm. His words seemed to only make Shockwave more insistent with his mutterings.

"Sc-Scourge…" he gasped, breathing heavily. She could only imagine what kind of stress his body was going through after losing so much energon.

She tried to dodge around her brother, but he blocked her again. "Please! Let me help, I'll do anything!" she begged, but the once caring, funny, and loving optics of her brother settled on her emptily. It was as if he didn't even want to acknowledge her. _No wonder, after all I said to him, after everything he's ever done for me, he must hate me._ She tried to push that thought away, determined to reach Shockwave and help in any way that she could. "_Please_ Knock Out! He's calling me, let me go to him!"

The silence that followed seemed to stretch on for eternity, and then he finally went back to work. He didn't answer her, but when she made a move to get closer to Shockwave he didn't stop her. She quickly rooted her feet by his berthside, stroking her fingers over his servo gently so as not to hurt him. "Shockwave, I'm here. It's okay… You're going to be okay." She muttered, repeating the words more to herself than to him. As her fingers ghosted over his, he moved to respond to her touch. She objected to him moving, but fell silent when his servo wrapped tightly around hers. His breathing calmed considerably and he went quiet accept for the occasional grunt of pain as Knock Out went about his work.

She stood next to him as a silent guardian, giving him a firm grip on consciousness. If he fell into stasis, she didn't need Knock Out to tell her that he wouldn't come out of it again…

* * *

During the entire procedure, Shockwave only reached a true critical condition once before quickly coming out of it. He was fixed up within a few earth hours, and soon they were alone in the medical ward. Knock Out had gone to give Megatron a full report and, she suspected, to get away from the two of them. So they were left to themselves in the dimmed lights, the only sounds in the room coming from the assistance machines helping Shockwave keep stable until his energon supply was leveled out.

Scourge watched as he rested, sitting on a stool she pulled up next to him, her servo still held tightly in his. She smiled in relief, feeling like a ton of weight had been lifted from her spark. It was unfair to her that this happened to them all the time, one of them being hospitalized while the other waited worriedly for him or her to come out of it. By now it had become almost cliché, but it didn't make her worry any less. She didn't think that she could continue living without him. He was her solid ground, her anchor to the world of the sane. And so much more. He was her everything.

"Shockwave?" she spoke quietly, as if the world itself might shatter because she broke the silence. "Can you hear me?" She heard him grunt, equally quiet as he tightened his grip on her by just a fraction. From what she could hear of Knock Out's mumbling his voice box had sustained damage. It would heal with time and rest, he just could not speak clearly for a few days. But that was okay with her. In comparison to his other injuries, a little time in silence was a small price to pay to keep him alive.

She just couldn't stand the silence!

"Does it hurt much?" she knew the answer already (of course it hurt!) but she just wanted to be sure that he was still alive… even if the rise and fall of his chest and the beeping of his spark pulse on a monitor were indication enough to that fact.

She received another noise in response, and this time he even shifted a little on the berth. But that was it.

Scourge sighed, feeling restless. Anxiety was never her favorite feeling. On top of all that was going on, she didn't need that to add to her long list of emotions she had to deal with. And she had a feeling that if Shockwave could talk he would agree with her. _It is illogical to continue being worried when the danger had already passed._ She could practically hear him say it. It made her smile softly. "Don't worry Shockwave.. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here if you need me." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, softly caressing the corner of his lips. "I love you."

Another grunt.

Her smile broadened and she sat back up straight, giggling lightly at the sound. That was the closest to an 'I love you' that she had ever gotten in return from him. The silence that followed weighed heavier on her than before however. It was eerie, as if the air was trying to send her a message that something was wrong. And that was when the burning sensation in the back of her helm started. Not a physical burn, but the burn she felt every time she was being stared at. She had been very acutely aware of the sensation when she was alone on Cybertron. It had even saved her life a few times.

And she feared that even after all this time, the feeling would still prove to be right.

Turning slowly, she looked over her shoulder through the dimly lit room. In the doorway that opened out into the hall, she saw a lone figure. Tall. Thin. His wings sticking out from his back proudly, yet lowered in some unreadable emotion. Their optics locked, and she felt a shiver of relief run down her spinal structure when Starscream hastily averted his gaze. He quickly pushed himself off the doorframe and disappeared, without even a single comment to her.

What had confused her most was his unreadable emotion. She was very good at reading him. Angry. Upset. Jealous. Lustful. She was able to see those looks in his posture from far off. This time… it was as if he had become something else entirely. Whatever it was he was thinking it couldn't have been good. His optics had been a mystery to her, but the grimace on his lips could only mean trouble. The only mystery was what kind of trouble he could make next.

* * *

**hmm.. what could Starscream be up to now? Revenge maybe?**

**Leave a Review please! They make me a happy and inspired writer ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! (Again) sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter satisfies you all. I have another written already and I should have more coming out soon. :)**

**Enjoy the Drama! ;)**

* * *

_It should be noted that the Predacon awakened on her own. It was an abnormal occurrence and her immediate action of violence is irregular. It is in my opinion that the Predacon known as Empress should be under constant observation to avoid any more incidents._ Shockwave finished writing his report to Megatron, wincing slightly in pain as the patch on his side shifted. He had been released from the medical ward with instructions to not strain himself, and if it wasn't for his insistence he was sure Scourge would have forced him to stay in his berth until he was deemed well again.

Setting the datapad aside, he stood up slowly. Gritting his detna, he had to lean against the chair armrest to keep himself upright as he put steady pressure against the patch in his side. It hurt. But he would live on. From what Scourge had told him when he regained consciousness, her brother had refused to repair him until threatened and he had still nearly passed on half way through the procedure. If Knock Out had stalled any more, he very well might have been off-line in this moment.

The turn of events brought about many questions. Why would Knock Out refuse to carry out his tasks as a medic? What reason could Scourge have to keep that information away from him? It was obvious that she knew why, but she refused to say. And this further troubled him. _Why does Scourge distrust me?_ At first he was skeptical of this hypothesis, but now he was certain of it. She was keeping secrets from him. Perhaps they were not all secrets, but she was refusing to tell him something. And from what he could reason, it was all connected somehow. Some conflict was being overlooked by him, and that was the key to unraveling everything. _So what could it be?_

Standing at his full height, he tested his strength to walk. He was unsteady on his feet, but made it to his berth before he sat down again. Nearly collapsing on top of it, he laid back comfortably as he stared at the ceiling above him. He was not tired. He was sore, physically drained, but not tired. His mind was too hard at work to even consider powering down. He went through lists of facts that he knew, trying to determine the point where their current conflict originated. It was obvious that she trusted him with her physical body, but that form of trust had limitations. She did not trust him with her thoughts, her troubles, or her stressors. _Or perhaps it is not refusal of trust in me, but rejection entirely…_ He pondered this thought with a twinge of fear when he considered the times that she had not told him everything that was upsetting her. At the moment, he was not physically able to help her if she was harmed. And the inability to take action when it mattered most troubled him. _It wouldn't upset me so if she would stay where I could see her. _He sighed in irritation, knowing that she would not take confinement as well as he did.

Another notable thing that worried him was the possible involvement of Starscream. When Scourge had informed him of his presence in the medical ward it had instantly set him on edge. He had briefly inquired Megatron about Starscream's recent activities and he had been assured that the Seeker would not be up to his misdeeds against Scourge ever again. _"The punishment he received well fit the crime he committed. He will not harm Scourge or any other femme that way ever again."_ Although his tone had been final, he did not find the words reassuring. Starscream was a scheming aft. There was no punishment he could think of that would halt him in his trail of questionable activity. But then again, outside of the laboratory he was not very creative.

A jolt of uneasiness struck him for the umpteenth time that day, and he debated calling Scourge on her com. system to see where she was. He wanted to be sure that she was okay.

::_Scourge?_:: he waited anxiously for her to reply, and when none came in the regular span of time his worry increased. _Be rational._ He clenched his servos into fists in anger at his uneasiness. _She could be recharging._ He reasoned, but like everything else that day his thinking only made him feel tenser. Before all the uncertainty between them she had gone to his room to sleep at night. She said it made her feel safe. "Perhaps she does not feel safe with me anymore?" he spoke aloud unknowingly, feeling a mixture of things stirring within him.

::_Scourge?_:: he tried again, but there was no reply.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in." The Vehicon in front of Scourge said again and the femme growled in frustration.

"Predaking called for me. I am _going_ to see him." she glared at him when he still did not move out of her way.

"Orders are orders. I'm not allowed to let anyone in besides those who are directly involved with project Predacon." He said, looking particularly bored.

"But I'm Shockwave's assistant! I _am_ a part of project Predacon!"

"I will need to see a clearance order." He droned, looking skeptical.

"I uh-I don't have a clearance order."

Starscream watched the exchange from a distance, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned up against the wall. His gaze lingered on the femme for a moment longer than it should have, but his gaze was not lustful towards her. He was analyzing. It was an activity he was all too familiar with, and with her it seemed like falling back into routine. Only this time his goals had changed drastically from when he had first met her stellar-cycles before. Before, he hadn't known her. He hadn't understood what she meant to everyone around her. He didn't know how it felt to be her. Now he did. Now his vendetta had become much more personal. Although she didn't know about it yet, she would soon enough.

Pushing himself off the wall, he strode towards her and the Vehicon slowly. "R2DETO!" He snapped at the Vehicon, not acknowledging Scourge as she was made aware of his presence. His optics remained solely on the Vehicon. "I believe your shift has ended. Be on your way."

"But sir, this femme is trying to-"

Starscream cut him off, stepping into the mechs personal space to growl in his face. "I said _be on your way_." He grasped the mech's arm and ripped him away from his post, throwing him in the direction of the elevators. "And don't let me catch you interfering with this femme again." He watched the Vehicon leave with a satisfied smirk. After his public punishment in the lower decks it was hard for him to have any authority over the minor ranks, but as time went on he had been able to regain some of his dignity and power over them.

His smile faded at the thought of his punishment for what he had done. One didn't walk away from something so humiliating without retaining scars. If he thought about it too much he could almost relive the entire thing. The pain. The jeering. The tears…

Snapping himself out of that train of thought, he took a shaky breath before turning to look at Scourge. Under what he hoped was a blank stare, she was terrified. She had backed herself up against the wall and was frozen there, optics wide and starting to fill with tears. The fear in her was almost enough to make him crack. But he steeled his resolve, forcing himself to look away.

And he walked away without a word to her.

* * *

::_Scourge?_:: Shockwave forced himself to his feet, his spark beating abnormally fast. She wasn't answering. Something had to be wrong. Nothing was adding up-

::_I-I'm here Shockwave._:: Her voice was shaken, and he could almost feel her fear.

::_What has happened? Are you hurt?_:: he paused in front of the door, awaiting her answer before he went to search for her. Although it should have been expected, her answer made his spark sink further.

::_I-it's nothing. I'm fine._:: She said hastily. ::_I'll see you later, I promise._::

He listened as the line cut and he was left with silence. Dead, empty silence. And it hurt more than anything else. He had hypothesized that this sort of thing might happen eventually, but he had hoped and prayed that it wouldn't. Now that it was happening, he didn't know how to feel about it. Should he feel relieved? Angered? Should he be upset at all? The logical part of him said that it was to be expected. It was only a matter of time. But the emotional part that had been growing and learning deep inside him seemed to cry out in agony… And he didn't know which part of him to listen to.

"Scourge… why are you shutting me out?" he slumped against the doorframe, feeling drained. His helm fell back against the wall with an echoing thud as he off-lined his optic. His voice felt like it was stuck in his throat, and it nearly choked him to breathe. The gasps that made it in and out were sharp, and sad. And as energon leaked from his optic, trailing down his bare cheek and into the seams of his armor, he realized that he was crying.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

* * *

**Poor Shocky... :( All beat up and sad...**

**Every Review is a hug for Shockwave! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Short Chapter! Sorry! Shockwave appreciates the hugs! :)**

**You know, I just realized that long for me is 2-3,000 words and short is anywhere from 5-800 words... That is extremely short compaired to most people. I really feel badly that I can't give you all 5-7,000 words chapters... :( *Sigh* you all deserve more...**

**Also, I know this story is unfolding slowly. and to the guest who keeps asking me to explain it, you should get an account so I can PM you. ;p **

* * *

Observing her elder had quickly become mind-numbingly boring. Trapped in a large room with no company other than Predaking and his pet femme that he called mother was uninteresting and unchallenging. Twice in the past day alone she considered busting out of their containment and flying away, but resisted when she considered the plusses of staying. Here they fed her. She didn't know how she would find sustenance outside of the warship.

Predaking had long since filled her in on everything that was going on in her surroundings. Apparently she was to be used as a tool in a game of war between preys. Uninterested and frustrated were her feelings towards that fact. But she figured that she should wait for her time to leave. Perhaps she could even take Predaking with her? Although he was a playful youngling he was useful. Being a female she was certain to always be much more mature than him, but she resigned herself to playing the curious (_younger_) youngling that he expected her to be, if only to get on his good side and earn his trust.

Eyes flicking between Predaking and the small femme, Empress watched their interactions carefully. Apparently something had upset the femme, and that was causing her kin to become upset as well. She was uninterested in what they were saying, but had listened anyways. Anything she heard could possibly be useful in the future. But it seemed to her that the small femme was simply being insecure and frightened. _Just like the prey she is._ She concluded, looking out the small window to her left.

It was nearing the dark hours of the day. The sky had turned many different colors as the sun dipped below the large expanse of water below them. She liked the color. After being kept for so long in the dark, color was her saving grace. Color and light. It was an unfortunate fact that after the magnificent show of sunset the darkness would come, and she would have to wait for the sunrise to see it again. But she was patient. She could wait.

"Empress?"

She didn't turn to look at the femme when she was addressed, preferring to look out the window and ignore the insignificant creature. She was interrupting the only time of day that she found pleasurable, she should expect to be disregarded.

"I… I just want you to know that we don't blame you for what happened to Shockwave. Anyone would be scared waking up to _that_ face." she made a small sound, supposedly something to signify humor but it was lost on her.

_I wasn't scared._ She snorted, shifting in her place on the floor. She glanced away from the window to Predaking, giving him a flat stare. ::_Tell her I don't want to talk to her._:: she snipped, going back to watching her sunset. She was pleased when he relayed her message, but growled when the femme spoke up again.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm always here. Okay?"

Empress snorted again, shaking her head. _Pathetic little creature. Who does she think she is speaking to me like an equal?_ Watching the last rays of sunlight ghost across the sky, she listened as the femme walked away, feeling happy again.

Predaking was quiet for a while (an accomplishment for him she was sure) and she waited until it was dark enough to see the stars before she broke the silence. ::_She is annoyingly chatty._:: she finally said, standing up to stretch her legs.

::_Yeah, but she's really nice when you get to know her._:: he replied, his tail moving slowly back and forth as he paced along the wall the femme had disappeared behind. ::_She's like my mother._::

Empress discreetly rolled her optics. ::_So I heard._::

::_And you'll like Shockwave too someday. He may seem a bit cold, but that's because he had some sort of procedure to have his emotions erased._:: Predaking continued to ramble. ::_He's trying to learn how to feel. Scourge is teaching him, and they-_::

She drowned out his talking for a while, but after minutes had gone by and he hadn't shut up about _"Scourge and Shockwave"_ she decided to interject. ::_You're very loyal to them, aren't you?_:: Predaking paused, looking over his shoulder at her as he nodded. ::_You know… Someday I hope you will show me that same loyalty._:: She said smoothly, letting her words sink in.

::_Yeah! Of course I will._:: he bounced on his feet excitedly, agreeing full-heartily. She smirked triumphantly. This whole manipulation was going to be easier than she had thought. ::_You're a part of _our_ family now._:: he chirped, and she frowned.

::_Let's not rush into things, Predaking. I don't know anything about those people._:: _Nor do I care to._ She added less sweetly to herself.

* * *

**Hmm... thoughts? **

**Leave a Review please! :)**


End file.
